1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drive systems usable with stepping assists for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known to add a retractable running board or stepping assist to the side of a motor vehicle, especially to a vehicle with a relatively high ground clearance. A variety of drive systems have been developed for these retractable stepping assists, for moving a step member between retracted and deployed positions. However, the drive systems are often unreliable, inefficient, too heavy, and/or too bulky. Accordingly, a drive system which overcomes one or more of these problems is desired.